The Daily of Happy Family
by kyoya misaki
Summary: SEQUEL DARI WAIT FOR ME TO COME HOME! kehidupan dari keluarga kecil boboiboy, fang dan anak mereka setelah boboiboy sudah pulang dari perang. kisah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dalam kehidupannya. OPEN PROMPT! (kirim prompt yang kalian mau di series ini trus kyo bakal berusaha buat bikin ficnya :D)
1. Chapter 1

Hola~minnacchi~! KYOYA MISAKI DESU~! Kyo balik lagi di fandom Boboiboy~. Kyo mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat para reader-tachi yang udah baca fanfic "Wait for me to come home" dan mau review cerita kyo. Kyo gak nyangka kalo ternyata responnya memuaskan banget, Kyo jadi terharu*nangis buaya*. Dan untuk para reader yang bingung kenapa Fang bisa hamil.. soal itu… hehehehe kyo lupa kalo belum nambahin kalo fanfic itu ada mengandung unsur Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) jadi maafin Kyo yah. Kyo mohon jangan benci ama kyo (yuka: mulai deh sifat drama queen nya -"). Nah karena banyak yang minta buat Sequel nya kyo bikinin deh sequel nya!*tepuktanganmeriah* dan AYO KITA BANGKITKAN BOIFANG! YOHOO!  
Yaudah gak usah banyak basa basi lagi! Check It Out MINNA~!

* * *

The Daily of Happy Family

.

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta. Fanfic rada Gaje ini punya kyo Oke?

Warning: Typo, OOC parah, alur aneh bin gak jelas, marriage life, OC, dll

Pairing: BoiFang

Summary:

Happy Reading~

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur. Burung burung mulai berkicau menambah tentramnya pagi hari. Terlihat ibu-ibu yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil membawa tas belanja dan anak anak kecil yang asik berceloteh satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan kediaman sebuah keluarga kecil ini. Seorang bersurai _indigo_ atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Fang, terlihat tengah berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur. Sebagai seorang yang memiliki peranan 'istri' tentu harus bisa mengurus rumah dan memperhatikan anggota keluarganya dengan baik. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah robot bola berwarna kuning datang menghampiri Fang.

"Selamat pagi, Fang." Sapa robot tersebut.

"Oh, pagi, Ochobot. Bisa tolong aku mempersiapkan piring dan sendok untuk sarapan?" Ucap Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya.

Tanpa basa basi Ochobot langsung mempersiapkan peralatan makan yang akan digunakan. Berterimakasihlah pada pengalaman ketika ia bekerja di kedai Tok Aba waktu itu sehingga pekerjaan itu lebih cepat selesai. Fang sudah selesai memasak langsung mempersiapkan makanannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot." Ucap Fang sambil melepaskan apron yang dipakainya.

"Sama-sama. Kita kan teman." Balas Ochobot. Fang yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum kecil.

Fang dan Ochobot masih sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan sambil mengobrol hingga seorang anak kecil berambut _ebony_ berjalan gontai ke arah mereka sambil menyeret boneka beruangnya. Fang yang menyadari anaknya sudah bangun langsung mendekati anaknya dan mengendongnya.

"Lihat Ocho, siapa yang sudah bangun?" ucap Fang sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala anaknya.

"Pagi, Ibu, Kak Ocho" Ucap anak itu sambil mengusap matanya. Melihat tingkah anak kecil itu Fang dan Ochobot hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Ochobot, aku dan Raffa mau mandi. Aku minta tolong untuk mengambil pesanan susu jika nanti ada orang yang mengantar. Lalu, biarkan Boboiboy tidur lebih lama karena kemarin dia baru pulang." ucap Fang sambil mengambil handuk

" Iya, iya aku mengerti. Tenang saja." Balas Ochobot

"Ayo, Raffa, kita mandi." Fang dan Raffa kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Mereka berdua telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Raffa yang tadinya lemas langsung berubah menjadi anak yang _hyperactive_. Ia asik berceloteh tentang mimpinya bertemu dengan Tuan Teddy Bear pada Fang. Fang yang mendengar ceritanya tertawa kecil dan membalas seperlunya.

"Lalu, Ibu tau tidak? Laffa di kacih pelmen yang becallllll cekali!" ucap Raffa sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Wah, lalu raffa mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Fang sambil menyisir rambut anaknya.

"Hehehe… lupa bu. Abis Laffanya dah kebulu bangun." Jawab Raffa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lain kali tidak boleh begitu yah? Oh iya, Raffa bisa tolong ibu untuk membangunkan ayah?" tanya Fang.

"Ciap,Bos!" setelah itu Raffa langsung berlari ke kamar ayahnya.

* * *

Di kamar orangtuanya, Raffa melihat gundukan selimut diatas kasur. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki kamar itu. Ia pun memanjat menaiki kasur dengan bantuan bantal yang ia tumpuk. Setelah ia sudah sampai di atas kasur. Ia pun langsung menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan ayahnya dan memanggil ayahnya.

"Ayah~"

Ayahnya tidak bergerak.

"Ayah~"

Ayahnya mulai sedikit bergerak.

"Ayah~!"

Kali ini usahanya berhasil. Boboiboy mulai membuka matanya kemudian menegok kearah anak yang sudah membangunkannya. Raffa yang menyadari bahwa ayahnya sudah bangun kemudian tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi ayahnya. Boboiboy tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan memangku Raffa. Boboiboy dapat mencium wangi apel dari surai hitam Raffa yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa tenang.

"Ayah~ celamat pagi! " Sapa Raffa girang.

"Pagi, Jagoan kecil ayah." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mencubit gemas pipi anaknya.

"Aduh, ayah, cakit! Lepacin!" teriak Raffa sambil memukul tangan ayahnya, berharap ayahnya bisa melepaskan cubitan di pipinya.

Boboiboy yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu kemudian melepas cubitannya. Setelah, cubitannya lepas Raffa langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mengusap pipinya. Boboiboy yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Raffa, ayah minta maaf ya?"

"Gak mau! Cakit tau,ayah." Ucap Raffa

 _'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Fang. '_ Pikir Boboiboy.

"Ahh.. .Ayah sedih karena Raffa gak mau maaafin ayah. Ayah bikin Raffa sakit karena udah cubit pipi Raffa. Ayah gak berguna… Ayah pergi saja deh supaya Raffa gak sakit lagi" Boboiboy menutup matanya dengan tangannya, berpura-pura sedih, namun sedikit mengintip dari balik telapaknya untuk melihat respon anaknya.

"A-Ayah jangan pelgi! Kalo ayah pelgi, ntal gak ada yang main pecawat sama Laffa!" Raffa berteriak sambil memegang lengan piyama ayahnya. Takut ayahnya benar-benar pergi. Sementara boboiboy yang melihat hal itu terkekeh pelan melihat hal tersebut. Boboiboy kemudian melanjutkan sandiwaranya.

" Tapi ayah kan udah bikin Raffa sakit, Raffa aja gak mau maafin ayah." Ucap Boboiboy dengan nada memelas sambil menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi dari anaknya.

" Laffa maafin ayah, makanya jangan pelgi ya, yah?" ucap Raffa sambil menahan tangis.

Boboiboy yang merasa sudah kelewatan akhirnya menghentikan sandiwaranya dan menggendong anaknya untuk menenangkannya. Bisa gawat kalau Fang tau pagi pagi Boboiboy malah membuat Raffa menangis.

" Iya, ayah tidak jadi pergi. Jangan nangis yah, Raffa. Kan, Raffa anak hebat."

Mendengar ayahnya tidak jadi pergi, Raffa langsung tersenyum.

" Yey! Laffa cayang ayah!" ucapnya sambil memeluk ayahnya.

* * *

Ayah dan anak itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka –yang didominasi oleh celotehan si anak- sampai Fang datang untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anaknya dan ingin memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah siap. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, Dilihatnya anak dan suaminya yang sedang asik dengan cerita dari si anak membuat dia tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memimpikan hal ini. Ia asyik dalam lamunannya hingga Raffa memanggilnya.

"Ibu, cedang apa dicitu? Ayo cini cama Raffa cama Ayah!" ajaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya sementara Boboiboy tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia pun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Kemudian dia duduk disamping boboiboy. Boboiboy melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang istrinya sementara Fang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Boboiboy.

" Nah, gicu… kan jadinya lomantis… hehehe…" kekeh sang anak melihat kedua orangtuanya. Mendengar ucapan anaknya, Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil sementara sang istri tersipu malu. Mereka terhanyut dengan suasana itu sampai sang anak menarik baju Fang.

" Ibu, Laffa lapal…" ucap Raffa polos.

Fang yang mendengar ucapan anaknya langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat niat awalnya untuk memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

" Oh iya, sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo kita sarapan." Ucap Fang yang dibalas dengan teriakan girang dari anaknya yang sekarang berlari ke ruang makan.

Fang kemudian berdiri, berniat menyusul Raffa sampai sebuah tangan menariknya duduk kembali.

" Ada ap-" Niat ingin bertanya pada Boboiboy malah terputus ketika-

Chu~

Boboiboy mencium Fang.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung memakai jubah piyamanya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Fang yang masih memproses keadaan.

" Selamat pagi, Fang. Terima kasih untuk _morning kiss_ nya."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOBOIBOY?!" teriak Fang sambil menutup mulutnya. Sementara, Boboiboy yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

" Pagi kali ini, terbaik."

.

.

.

END

Or To be Continued?

* * *

YOHAA! SELESAI JUGA! Makasih udah mo baca fanfic kyo yang rada Gaje. Nah, untuk soal End atau TBC, kyo serahkan kepada reader-tachi? Kalau banyak yang mau TBC, kyo bakal buka REQUEST PLOT dan REQUEST FANFIC FOR BOIFANG ONLY . So…

Kyo/yuka: MIND TO REVIEW?

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"YOHO READER-SAN! astaga sudah setahun kyo ninggalin fandom Boboiboy. Mohon maaf kan kyo, abis belakangan ini kyo sibuk banget. Pengen publish story tapi akhirnya gak jadi jadi TwT. Belum lagi jaringan internet juga gak memadai jadi harus nunggu sampe memadai dulu :')) sebagai penebusan (?) reader-san bisa kirim ke kyo prompt/plot yang kalian pengen di series "the daily of happy family" trus kyo bakal usaha buat bikin ficnya. Jadi, ayo keluarkan ide kalian :v/p 


	3. Prompt: Taman Hiburan

Hai Hai minna, kyo desu~! sesuai janji ada prompt ada cerita... lagian kyo udah ngerasa BoiFang sepi amat. so, Kyo bakal ramein lagi /YEAY. Ayo ramein dong :') biar banyak asupannya wkwkwk. oke lah gak usah basa basi, Check It Out!

* * *

The Daily of Happy Family

.

.

.

Prompt: Taman Hiburan by Ai and August 19

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" panggil Raffa sambil berlari menghampiri Ayahnya.

"Raffa, jangan lari-lari nak." ucap Fang sambil menutup pintu kemudian masuk mengikuti anaknya.

Boboiboy yang saat itu sedang membaca koran paginya sembari meminum kopi kemudian meletakan cangkirnya dan menoleh kearah anaknya. Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anaknya berlari kearahnya dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

"Hey, jagoan kecil ayah. Bagaimana sekolahnya?" Ucapnya sambil menggendong Raffa kemudian memangkunya.

"Celu, yah! Tadi Laffa main sama teman teman, tlus Laffa juga nolong anak kucing yang luka di cekolah, yah! Telus ama ibu gulu kucingnya dijadiin pelihala cekolah, yah! kucingnya lucu deh. Tadinya Laffa mau bawa pulang buat Ayah liat. Tapi kata bu gulu jangan nanti kalo ibu kucing nyari anaknya gak usah jauh jauh ke lumah Laffa." cerita Raffa dengan antusias.

"Uwah... anak ayah seharian ini sudah jadi anak baik yah. Bagus, Raffa." puji Boboiboy sambil mengelus rambut Raffa.

Tak lama kemudian, Fang datang dengan membawa susu kotak, segelas teh dan beberapa biskuit. Setelah meletakannya di atas meja, Fang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan mendengar anaknya yang masih seru bercerita soal kucing yang ditemukannya. Setelah ceritanya selesai, Fang kemudian mengajak Raffa untuk mengganti baju.

"Ayo, Raffa, ganti baju dulu. Nanti sambung lagi cerita sama Ayah." Ajak Fang.

"Siap, Bu!" Ucapnya sambil memasang senyum lima jari kemudian menggandeng tangan Fang dan berjalan untuk mengganti bajunya.

Setelah sudah selesai mengganti baju. Raffa kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa kertas dan krayon untuk menggambar sementara Fang membawa baju kotor Raffa dan memasukannya dalam keranjang pakaian setelah itu ia kembali dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Boboiboy melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Fang dan Fang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Boboiboy. Raffa asik dengan gambarnya sementara kedua orangtuanya melihat apa yang di gambar Raffa. Jujur saja, suasana tenang dan nyaman itu bisa saja membuat mereka tertidur sampai Raffa memecah keheningan.

"Ayah... Ibu..."

"Ya, nak? ada apa?" jawab Fang.

Raffa terlihat ragu ragu untuk menjawab dan akhirnya hanya merespon, "Ummmmm... gak jadi deh..." dan kembali dengan menggambarnya.

Melihat anaknya seperti takut mengatakan sesuatu tapi di tahan, Fang kemudian membujuk anaknya.

"Kenapa, Raffa? Kamu mau sesuatu? katakan saja."

Raffa menoleh kearah orangtuanya. Sempat terdiam dan ragu untuk menjawab dan akhirnya dia berkata, "Laffa mau ke taman hibulan. Tapi kalo gak bisa juga gapapa kok. Laffa ngelti. Ayah 'kan balu pulang dari lawan olang jahat. Jadi Ayah halus istilahat." ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan menggambarnya.

Boboiboy dan Fang yang mendengar hal itu saling bertatap-tatapan. Ucapan "Laffa ngelti" membuat mereka kaget karena seharusnya anak anak seusia Raffa biasanya memang senang bermain. Anak mereka bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Rasa bersalah mulai mendatangi mereka berdua karena mereka tidak memberikan cukup perhatian, terutama Boboiboy. Berniat untuk membahagiakan anaknya, Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Raffa dan memanggilnya.

"Raffa."

"Iya,yah?" sahut Raffa sembari menoleh kearah Ayahnya.

"Minggu ini kita ke taman hiburan bagaimana?"

"Ayah udah gak cape?" tanya Raffa.

"Gak kok. 'Kan ayah udah istirahat dari minggu lalu. Jadi, Raffa mau?"

Mendengar itu, senyum Raffa merekah dan mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Laffa mau!"

* * *

Minggu sudah datang dan Keluarga Boboiboy bersiap untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Bahkan, Raffa sudah bangun pagi-pagi dan membangunkan orangtuanya. Belum lagi dengan celotehan khas anak kecilnya yang semangat dan penasaran apa yang ada di taman hiburan. Sepanjang jalan ia menceritakan apa rencananya saat sampai di sana. Sesampainya disana, Boboiboy membeli tiket untuk mereka sementara Fang menggandeng tangan Raffa yang sedang menatap kagum pintu masuk taman hiburan itu. Setelah membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam, Raffa menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Boboiboy kemudian berlulut, menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya.

"Nah, Raffa. kita main?"

Tak usah di tanya dua kali sebab Raffa langsung menggangguk antusias dan menarik tangan Ayah dan Ibunya menuju wahana permainan.

Pertama dimulai dari bermain bom-bom-car. Boboiboy dan Raffa memasuki wahana tersebut sementara Fang menunggu di sekitar wahana itu. katanya "mau ambil foto ayah sama anak.". Setelah Boboiboy dan Raffa duduk di mobil mereka dan wahana dimulai, mereka mulai menikmati permainan. Sesekali terdengar suara teriak antusias dan tawa dari Raffa.

"Lagi, yah! Lagi!"

"Raffa pegangan yah. Ayah mau tabrakin mobil orang lagi nih." ucap Boboiboy tak kalah antusias yang disambut dengan tawa semangat dari sang anak.

Fang tentu tidak mau ketinggalan momen ini. Ia mengambil kameranya dan mengambil gambar dari momen ayah dan anak ini. Sesekali ia melambaikan tangan kearah mereka jika mereka melihat kearahnya atau Raffa memanggilnya.

Setelah dari wahana itu, mereka ke wahana istana boneka. Mereka duduk di perahu yang saat itu kosong dan menunggu sampai wahana jalan. Saat wahana jalan, Raffa memandang kagum kearah boneka boneka yang bergerak dan menari.

"Ayah, Ibu! Liat! Bonekanya nali-nali!" ucapnya sambil menujuk boneka yang menari di depannya.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Diambilnya kamera, kemudian ia menyuruh Fang dan Raffa untuk berfoto selagi masih ada di wahana.

"Ibu, Raffa, ayo liat kamera."

Fang dan Raffa lantas menoleh kearah Boboiboy. Fang hanya memasang senyum sambil memeluk Raffa yang tersenyum lebar sambil memasang pose andalan Boboiboy.

"Senyum ya. Satu, dua, tiga."

Mereka terus bermain seharian. Boboiboy dan Fang juga menang bermain di stall-stall permainan dan hadiahnya mereka berikan ke Raffa. Kini Raffa memegang boneka sepakbola, topi baseball putih, dan permen dan popcorn yang didapat dari stall-stall permainan. Mereka duduk dan beristirahat sebentar sementara untuk menghabiskan makanan yang mereka beli/dapat tadi.

"Setelah ini, Raffa mau main apa lagi?" tanya Fang.

"Laffa mo naik bebek!"

"Oh perahu bebek yang kamu liat tadi?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan.

"Iya, yah! Abis tadi Laffa liat ada olang juga kasih makan bebek pas naik pelahu bebek. Laffa juga mau..."

"Kalau begitu, cepat dihabiskan makanannya biar kita bisa cepat naik perahunya." Ucap Fang sambil mengelus kepala Raffa.

"Um!" respon Raffa sambil menggangguk antusias

Sesampainya di wahana perahu bebek yang dimaksud Raffa, mereka bertiga naik keatas perahu dengan Raffa di tengah sambil membawa sebungkus potongan roti untuk jadi makanan bebek nanti. Boboiboy dan Fang mulai mengayuh dan perahu mereka pun berjalan.

"Kecitu, yah, bu! ada bebek!" ucap Raffa sambil menunjuk kearah kawanan bebek yang berkumpul.

Boboiboy dan Fang mengayuh kearah yang ditunjuk Raffa. Sesampainya mereka disana, Raffa langsung membuka bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya dan melempar beberapa potongan roti ke arah kawanan bebek.

"Ayo bebek, makan, bial cepet becal." ucap Raffa sambil melempar beberapa potongan roti.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Boboiboy dan Fang karena melihat anak mereka. Raffa sepertinya tidak ingin sendirian memberi makan bebek, jadi ia kemudian menegok kearah orangtuanya.

"Ayah Ibu juga kacih makan bebeknya cama Laffa."

Dan bagaimana bisa mereka menolak permintaan anak mereka? Jadi, mereka berdua pun ikut memberikan makanan bersama Raffa.

* * *

Matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka bertiga pun menaiki wahana bianglala. Setelah masuk ke bianglala, mereka menikmati pemandangan sembari dibawa naik oleh bianglala. Raffa berdecak kagum dipangkuan Fang ketika melihat pemandangan kala mereka semakin keatas. Boboiboy memegang tangan Fang dan menggenggamnya erat. Fang menatap kearah Boboiboy dan memasang senyum hangat.

"Hari ini hari yang terbaik setelah sekian lama." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Yah, sudah lama juga aku membayangkan ini." jawab Fang sambil tetap menjaga Raffa yang masih asik melihat pemandangan.

Boboiboy ikut tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Fang. Fang yang terkejut langsung memegang pipinya dan bersemu merah.

"Boboiboy, ini tempat umum!"

"Hahaha, sekali sekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Huft..." dengus Fang tapi tetap saja setelah itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Boboiboy.

"Iiiiii... Ayah cama Ibu ciuman..." Ucap Raffa sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya, walau tetap saja jarinya terbuka dan dia masih bisa melihat dari sela sela jarinya.

Boboiboy dan Fang yang melihat anak mereka hanya tertawa pelan dan terlihat semu merah dari wajah keduanya.

"Hm? Raffa juga mau dicium sama Ayah sama Ibu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memindahkan Raffa dari pangkuan Fang.

"Iya dong! 'kan Laffa anak Ayah cama Ibu. Jadi, Laffa juga halus dicium!" ucapnya antusias.

Boboiboy dan Fang kembali tersenyum dan mencium pipi anak mereka sementara Raffa mengeluarkan tawa bahagianya dan menggandeng tangan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ayo mumpung lagi diatas kita foto. Raffa, Ibu senyum yah!"

"Iya Ayah! Laffa senyum! Ibu senyum!"

"Oke, siap? satu, dua, tiga."

* * *

Malam sudah tiba dan taman hiburan pun mulai tutup. Raffa pun sudah terlihat lelah dan kini tertidur pulas di gendongan Fang. Mereka masuk ke mobil dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Suara musik klasik lembut mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil. Boboiboy fokus menyetir sementara Fang melihat foto yang mereka ambil selama seharian di taman hiburan.

"Hari ini melelahkan, tapi juga menggembirakan." ucap Boboiboy membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah, ini kali pertama kita ke taman hiburan. Aku juga senang kita akhirnya bisa ke taman hiburan. Lihat, Raffa senang sekali di foto ini." balas Fang sambil menunjukan foto yang dimaksud. Boboiboy melihat foto itu sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kita harus kesana lagi lain kali." ucap Fang sambil kembali melihat foto di kameranya.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum diam sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja.".

.

.

.

.

End of prompt "taman hiburan"

* * *

So minna, What do you think?

kalau kalian pengen lagi, ayo kirim prompt cerita yang pengen kalian baca di series ini dan Kyo bakal usaha buat bikin ficnya buat series ini.

Jadi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN KASIH KYO PROMPT CERITA YANG PENGEN KALIAN BACA! JANGAN MALU-MALU! anggap aja kyo lunasin utang ninggalin fic lama banget :v


End file.
